Yugi and Tea, a love story
by xXTheworstXx
Summary: Yugi loves tea and tea loves yugi. What will happen when they both confess their love to each other? With the help of yami and mai they help tea and yugi be together.
1. Yugi's thoughts about Tea

**I do not own yu-gi-oh (I wish I did)**

People who made fanfics about this anime made most of them in 2004 and stopped there soooo there aren't lots of new fanfics out there and most if them are trash but I will be making a 70 chapter story at max 150 but i could do more if you people want. _that is if anyone reads this._

Anyway this is a yugi x tea story so if you don't like it don't read it

P.S. I don't know the name for the shipping

 _Finally,_ on to the story. It was a bright sunny day but like always yugi and yami are in their room being bored. It was the last day of spring break and they knew they had to do something fun on the last day but, they didn't know what. Yugi loved tea. her nice brown hair those blue eyes and her ass. He gets rock hard thinking of her. Yami knew that and he wants to find a way for yugi to confess his love. Yugi blushes when he's around tea or when he talks about tea with yami. Yugi thinks he will never have a chance with her. but, little does he know she j him back...

This was the end of chapter one hope you enjoy. I think of these ideas on the fly. Next time, you will see what tea is doing at the moment.


	2. Tea's thoughts about Yugi

**I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh (Just to be clear)** **I know I know the last chapter was short but don't worry this is just the beginning when we get into the good stuff then it will start picking up. But, I don't know a lot about love but I've**

watched enough anime to know a little bit. _Anyway,_ **Onto the story**

It was a nice sunny day, like I said, Tea is walking over to yugi's house to go hang out on the last day of spring break. She knew Yami and Yugi would be inside their room so she thought they needed toto be outside on such a nice day. Tea loved Yugi and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Sure, he was short and slightly less handsome than Yami, but Mai loved Yami. So obviously she wouldn't take him it's part of the bro code. At least that's what us boys call it. So naturally she would go for yugi. After All, she liked Yugi first. She told Mai about how scared she was to tell yugi she had a crush on him. Now, Mai knew she couldn't keep the secret so she wants to find a way to help Tea confess her love, like yami wants to for yugi but, will their plans interfere with each other's I don't know.

That was the end of chapter 2 feedback would be appreciated and I KNOW it was really short but trust me it will get longer.


	3. Arc 1: The setup

Hello im gonna work on this part for three days to make sure it's perfect and there will be actual dialog LET'S GET TO THE STORY.

Tea and mai are walking down the street. "Hey, Tea you gotta confess your love to yugi and I will confess my love to my crush." "Who is your crush?" "Did you already forget?. Remember that I have a crush on yami?" "ooh yeah now I remember. Hey, Mai im getting nervous what if he doesn't love me back?" "Trust me, he likes you its really obvious." "I guess your right, thank you mai!" Tea hugs mai and the conversation ends there.

Meanwhile at the Muto residence, "Yami, i think im ready to tell Tea I love her!" "That's great yugi. I wish you luck." Tea and Mai ring the doorbell. Yugi's hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Yami do you know who it is?" "Of course its probably the mail person with the new Duel Monsters cards." " Yeah I heard about these new cards called xyz and Pendulum cards." "YEAH THEY SOUND FUN!!!." Yugi said excitedly. Of course Tea and mai laughed while listening to him. They fell onto the floor laughing and Tea didn't realize she fell right on yugi. Yugi started blushing to the point where his face was bright red. They were so close only inches away close enough for yugi to lean forward and touch her lips. but he was too embarrassed and once she realized she was on top of him she instantly got off of him her cheeks bright red.

After that, they went out grabbed a bite to eat. When they went home Mai went to her apartment while Tea stay with yami and yugi. They got to the door and Yugi asked Yami to go in the house to leave them alone for a sec. Tea said "so Yugi, um, well I know that when I fell on you was embarrassing so I wanted to ask are you okay?" "Yeah im fine anyway see you later." "yeah... see you later..." Yugi couldn't tell her so he just said goodbye

Well that was an eventful chapter hope you like it now just so you know Thus is Arc 1 like anime or manga. see ya next chapter.


	4. The disappearance

**Hey guys I have been inactive for some time. lol what am I saying, No one reads this anyway. But other than that Yami and Mai will finally meetup to put Yugi and Tea together. Also since in the anime and Manga xyz and pendulum weren't around Yugi is excited about the new cards since this takes place after the anime.**

After Yugi got in the room, Yami said. "so Yugi, what did she say?" Yugi replied "well... I didn't tell her" "c'mon yugi you said you would." "look Yami I don't think im ready." That ends the conversation. The next day, " Yami! Yami! wake up! The pendulums and xyz are here!" No answer. Yugi thinks ah whatever that just means I will be the first to get them. Yugi sneaks downstairs like a kid on Christmas morning and takes a box of the new cards. He looks at one. He realizes how complex these cards really are. Woah! these are going to change the game a lot. Boy was yugi right.

Back at Mai's place Tea couldn't sleep at all. She was thinking about Yugi. They got so close and she might've missed her chance to kiss Yugi for a long time. She blushed thinking about something else if you know what I mean. She finally decided to go to sleep when all of a sudden *ring* *ring* *ring*. It was the alarm clock. Tea sighed and started to brush her teeth and make breakfast. It was Tea's job to make breakfast and wake Mai up but she didn't mind. After waking Mai she went straight to the park

Yugi decided to wake up Yami since the new cards were awesome, but Yami wasn't there Yugi found a note made by yami it read _Hey yugi I went to the park for some fresh air I will be back soon I didn't want to distract you from looking at the cards_ _-yami_

 **Ooh mysterious Mai and Yami went to the park at the same time. Quiescence? I think not! Anyway that's the end for now part 5 will come out soon. see ya.**


	5. An Update

hello. I know, its been quite awhile. I completely forgot about this. I assure you that I will try to finish the story now that I am back. Sorry I don't feel up to making another chapter rn so this will be it for now.


End file.
